Who Do You Tell?
by MissB8604
Summary: [Oneshot, FiyeroElphaba] It's the end of the semester and Master Fiyero needs to tell this person about what he is feeling.


**Author's Notes: Since music moves my very soul, that is all that has been inspiring me to write these days. This Fic is based on 3 songs, two by RnB singer Tamia and one by RnB group Next. Message me for the titles. Let me know what you think. **

**I OWN NOTHING (only plot).**

**Please read, review and enjoy.**

She had to do it. The crowds would be horrible, filled with unwanted stares. It was the end of the semester and she had to sell her books back so that she could get new ones. Father had given Nessa money for books, so if she didn't have enough she knew Nessa would pay for her. The young woman held her heavy text books, holding them close enough to her so they wouldn't fall.

At least he'd get his money back. It's not as if he opened the damn things anyway they still had the plastic on them. Fiyero held onto his books walking towards the campus bookstore ready to make a scene. Ever since he'd arrived at this school and began to date Galinda, everywhere he went was a panorama.

She entered, having difficulty opening the door before she spotted Galinda rushing over to her from inside of the windows of the doors. "Elphie!" she squealed nearly pushing Elphaba onto the floor with her force. "Oz Galinda watch it!"

The young woman in pink swiftly helped her friend with her books their two prominent colors creating a picturesque flower. He saw this, gasping at them. Both of them equally stunning, but Elphaba, she was different. Her hair was brushed back onto one side with a gorgeous red flower he'd never seen before. She looked like she was from a whole different world, or at least was descended from one. A timeless beauty of worlds unknown.

The prince watched as the two young women entered into the bookstore. There was no way he could go in there with both of them. It wasn't until he spotted Pfanne that he was ready to make his entrance. "Oz! Fiyero you scarified me!"

"May I escort you to the bookstore?"

She greatly blushed clashing with her outfit. "I wouldn't dream of anything else." Placing on his cheesiest grin, Fiyero took Pfanne's arm opening the door for her.

As soon as he entered, the room burst with excitement especially with Pfanne who ran to Galinda bragging on her. Elphaba didn't take any time running over to the small historical fiction section in their bookstore, trying to get away from everyone. She leaned against the book shelf slightly, closing her eyes for just a moment to regain her composure upon seeing him. He was absolutely wonderful. He filled her every thought, and it got lately to the point that she cried at night because of it.

After about 15 minutes he finally got away from everyone enough to sell his books back, waiting for Galinda who was still in line.

Elphaba slipped out of the section and began to cross the room before she locked eyes with him. The two stopped, not exactly believing that they saw one another. Her eyes softened when they fell on him and he saw it. She couldn't help it. As much as she hated to show anyone her true feelings, she couldn't hide them from this man. He smiled at her, his heart leaping uncontrollably. She was made for him. He didn't know why he thought it, but it was a sentence that played repeatedly as she regained her composure walking toward the door.

Should she tell him?

The young woman ran out of the bookstore internally slapping herself in the face. What the hell would she tell him? There was nothing she or anyone could say that would tear Galinda away from him.

He imagined her in every way. He thought of her daily and nightly. He knew she was a hurt individual from Galinda small rants about her to him. He wanted to take that away. He wanted to breathe her. In the confines of his dorm room, he spoke only of her without ever knowing it. She was the last thing that he thought about before slumber overcame him. He loved her. She was made for him.

It was now or nothing. There she was, alone on a hill, the green grass not quite matching the tone of her skin. Her green was Emerald. She sat her midnight hair flying rapidly around her as the wind picked up its gust. She was in deep thought. He cleared his throat, all of his planning thrown out the window. The young woman turned surprised and beyond pleased to see him.

"Well are you going to sit down or not?"

Where the hell did that come from? Elphaba realized that the remainder of her brain must have fainted and the only thing that was speaking for her was her panic mode.

He smiled greatly as this and sat next to her admiring her voice. It was smooth, a true alto.

"You look, beautiful out here."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you look like you belong with nature." Fiyero shook his head, not believing that that very sentence left his mouth.

Elphaba looked at him, a coy smile coming across her face. He was just as clueless as she thought. "So, what can I help you with your Highness?"

Her tone struck him a bit, but he recovered quickly. "Just wanted to…be with you."

She gazed at him before finally sighing and holding her face in her hands. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"Trying to reel me in."

Fiyero's heart jumped. "Quite frankly Miss Elphaba, I think it's quite the opposite. But if you don't want me to sit here-"

"I didn't say that!" She accidentally bellowed.

Fiyero rose to his feet pacing a little before he stopped in his tracks. "I love you Elphaba."

The young woman glared at him. "You do not."

"Get over it, I do alright."

Elphaba quickly stood to her feet. "You don't even know me and I'm sure if you did…"

He held her hands in his softly. "If I did what sweetheart?"

"You just…don't understand."

The prince held her face bringing it towards his own. "Then make me understand."

He kissed her sweetly wanting to continue until she pulled away from him.

"How dare you." The young woman groused as she grabbed her bag slinging it on her shoulder. "Burn in hell Fiyero."

He watched her turn and run, tears running down her cheeks before sitting down on the grass, the wind turning violent pushing his back with force. He had to have her. He loved her with everything in him. But was it really inside of him?

_I hope it is love…this time_

_I hope it is love…this time_

_Forever in love…this time_

_Forever in love…this time._

Yes, this time it was love. Pure, untouched love.


End file.
